Volturi Arts Academy: Junior Year
by Kaure
Summary: When his father is killed because of bad business to what extend will Edward Cullen go to get revenge, and when he meets Isabella Swan daughter of the man that supposedly killed his father. Will he continue with his plan or will love get in the way?
1. Bella and Edward's Story

**A/N I don't own twilight or any of the characters that's all Stephanie Meyer!**

**Also pretend that Bella did write the songs in this story and perfect by simple plan is sung (is that even a word?) by a dude I get that but she's trying to convey a message to her father just go with it Also the version of perfect is the acoustic one.**

BPOV

"Ang is he here yet?" I asked already knowing the answer to that question. "No Bells he isn't here yet." she sighed "Fine then go tell Eric to change the track we're going with the other song." I said. "Are you sure Bells?" she asked "Yeah Ang I am." I sighed. She turned around and walked over to the DJ booth. It was the end of my sophomore year at VAA and like last year my father Mr. Executive wasn't here like he promised me. I knew not to get my hopes up but I thought this year would be different but all in all it wasn't. "Yo B what's up the parental not show up again this year either?" said one of my best friends Jasper Whitlock "Nope Jazz my father isn't here again but no worries it's all good." I said "Are you sure B I know how much this show means to you and how happy you looked all semester when he promised you he'd come." He hesitated when I didn't answer it's true I was looking forward to this show especially when my father said he would come but hey not all our wishes come true. "Yea Jazz I'm sure I changed the song I'm singing, if you'll excuse me I have to go change." And with that I turned to go to my room and changed into some black skinny jeans , and my light blue tie dye hole tank top paired with my over the knee suedette boots and I was ready to go. When I got back down to the stage Angela was there waiting for me as well as Jasper. "Ok I'm ready." I said "Are you sure about this B?" Jasper asked "positive." with that I turned towards the stage and listened to our principle Aro announce that it was my turn. "You all know her, you all…well almost all of you love her…" I had to roll my eyes there because it was true Rosalie and her posy of Barbie plastics hated me "give it up for Isabella Swan!" You could hear everyone cheering "Bella!", "Yea bells!", "Go Bella!" I got up to the stage with my acoustic guitar and sat on the stool, fixed the microphone and started playing the song I wrote with everything I had.

"_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

I was trying to sing without crying but it was getting harder and harder. I couldn't believe that he couldn't take off some time to come and see his daughters' performance something that meant a lot to me.

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

He needed to know that I needed my father not the executive that was never around I know he was disappointed that I wasn't a boy but he needed to learn how to live with what's given to him.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

I can't keep fighting with him on the same things over and over again I know he blames me for my mother's death but what can I do about it, it happened years ago and I can't bring her back I know it hurts him but I miss her too.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

I had to let him know that what he did couldn't be changed that it was too late to change things back to how they were that he couldn't keep hurting me and think that I would forgive in the end.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

I had tears in my eyes threatening to spill over I looked out to the crowd and I saw him he was standing by the doorway with I blank look in his eyes. He came! He actually came! I closed my eyes and sang the last couple of chorus' with everything in me

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect!"_

When it was over everyone was cheering I just kept staring at my father trying to read his face but he turned and headed to where the principle was to talk to him. I got off the stage to a teary eyed Angela and a sad looking jasper "Well it looks like he did decide to come I gotta go come on Ang" with that i turned around pulling Angela with me and headed up to our room that now had three beds instead of two due to the fact that we were going to have a new roommate in the next school year. "Ang don't say anything please I just had to do it and you know it, at least it was better than the song I was going to sing." I laid down on my bed and tried to just forget but the knock on the door I heard Angela answering "Mr. Swan um please come in." "Bella I'm going to look for Ben ok?" "Yea Ang that's fine." I said watching her leave, I turned back to look at my father "Bella what was the purpose of you signing that song?" he asked. I gaped at him didn't he hear the lyrics?, didn't he understand anything at all?, "You have to be joking me with this bullshit right?" I asked "Don't talk to me like that young lady. Was it some kind of joke? Well it wasn't a good one I don't understand your behavior Isabel- "Enough!" I cut him off "Are you fucking kidding me?"

he tried to cut me off but I didn't let him "No shut up you will listen to me and listen carefully. I'm sick and tired of acting like a fucking princess all the time, I'm not. I was trying to tell you how much it hurts me that you're never around. Ever since mom died you've cut me out of your life what do you not know that I was hurting too? That I too needed comfort? No you fucking left me with nannies all the time like I was a piece of shit. Not until you fucking put me in this hell hole but it's not all bad I actually like it here. But I never get to see you dad, all the time that I'm here I never get to see you once, but even on vacation time because you're fucking spending it in a different country all the time." He was just staring at me with wide eyes so I continued "I hate that I don't get to see you but I can't keep living without you knowing. I waited daddy I waited for you and you didn't come I kept my hopes up all this time just to see if I actually meant something to you but you never came. How do you think that made me feel? I waited for hours before I went up there to sing the song that I wrote to you to let you know how I felt! BUT YOU NEVER CAME! I WAITED FOR YOU GODANMIT!" I was sobbing at this point "Daddy why don't you care anymore huh why?"

"Because you remind me of her!" he screamed " You look so much like your mother when she was in high school I couldn't spend time with you because you remind me so much of her, everything you do it's like I'm seeing her again I couldn't I I-" he coked out " And it's my fault? It's my fault that I look like her? It should be something you're proud of not something that should drive you away! I hate you! All this time and that's the reason I hate you! I hate you so much! Just leave dad I don't want to see you leave and don't come back I was doing fine without you before and I can do fine without you now! I don't want to go to Europe with you anymore I'm staying here the summer with my friends. I'm not going to ask you for anything just go ok?" when he didn't move I screamed "LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" I ran to my bed and cried as I heard him leaving. I couldn't believe that was the reason. I didn't know how long I was crying until I actually fell asleep. When I woke up Angela still wasn't back so I decided to finish the song Jasper, Angela, and I would be signing in the welcome back show at the beginning of the school year. When I finished with that I decided to go to sleep seeing as it was past two in the morning. I went to sleep that night thinking of the long summer ahead.

*****************VAA*****************

EPOV

_Video ("GO EDWARD!" Edward looked over at where the voice was coming from to find his father Carlisle Cullen next to his mother Esme Cullen and his little sister Nessie, screaming at the top of his lungs looking very proud of his son. Edward smiled over at his father and waved at him before focusing back to the soccer game he was playing. Edward couldn't believe his father was here just like he had been promised. Edward couldn't have wanted to put more into the game he was playing if he wanted but he was determined to show his father everything he had just to make him proud. With that set in mind he put more energy into making the winning goal. The score was tie at three to three with Edward having possession of the ball. He rushed towards the goalie with everything he had, dodging every player that got in his way. When it was just him and the goalie, Carlisle stood up from where he was sitting next to his wife and held his breath as he watched his son spike the ball up in the air, twist his body and score the winning goal with seconds on the scoreboard to spare. Carlisle and everyone in the bleachers started cheering so loud it was deafening. Edward stood up from the ground and was attacked by his teammates but Edward wasn't paying attention he was looking towards his father pointing at him with a smile on his face dedicating the goal to him. His father pointed back with a smile on his face knowing exactly what his son meant. With a smile and tears in her eyes Esme recording the whole thing.)_

I closed the cam cord and stood up from the bleachers in the exact same place where my father had been sitting the day we won the finals. I wiped my face from any tears that might have spilled over, ran I hair through my unruling hair and started walking down the bleachers and toward my bike I put my helmet on and got on my Harley and drove towards my house. I really wasn't in the mood for anything; I hadn't really been in the mood for anything in months ever since that fateful day when my hero was ripped from us. Driving down the streets of Chicago wasn't really like it used to be, I was dreading that this was going to be the last time driving here in the cold air of my hometown. When I got home the lights were on meaning my mom was up. Great. Not! When I parked my bike and went inside my mother's eyes popped open "Where have you been Edward?" she asked through clenched teeth. Here we go again, I had the sudden urge to just roll my eyes but thought twice when I saw her expression she was mad beyond mad "out mom." I replied with a sigh. I started to work my way out of there without a fight but as always that's was impossible. "Out? Do you have any idea what time it is, it's almost three in the morning and all you have to say is that you were out? I've been sitting here worried sick that something might have happened to you and all you have to say-" I cut her off

"YES mother I was out for fucks sake I was out just getting some air and thinking, damn I'm fucking stuck in here all fucking day because mommy dearest is fucking paranoid in letting her kids out!" before I could say anything else a hand connected to my cheek she hit me so hard that it made me to turn my head to the side "oh Edward I'm so so-" I cut her off by hugging her "No mother I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, I'm sorry mamma I'm so sorry" I whispered to her, then I told her something I always told her in Italian "La Mia Bella Regina" she sobbed at that and held onto me even harder until we heard my sisters voice "mom? Why, why are you crying?" she asked in a voice thick with sleep "princess go back to bed I'll be there in a bit to tuck you in" I told her "ok Eddie do you promise?" she asked, she was the only one that got away with calling me Eddie I hated that name "of course I promise go, I'll be there in a bit." She turned around and walked upstairs towards her room. I took a deep breath and turned around to look at my mother once again.

"Mom I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you." I went and sat down and she followed, she grabbed my hand and smiled "Its fine Edward, you're right anyways, I have been paranoid but what else do you want me to feel, especially with what happened to your father." "Mom I get it, its fine but please, please try and give Nessie a childhood she'll be proud of. It's not fair for her to live a secluded life. We shouldn't live our life in fear every day. Dad wouldn't want us to live our lives like this." I said to her. "You're right son. I just miss him so much, it's not fair, he didn't do anything wrong." She cried into my shoulder. I clenched my fists and my jaw locked in place. Every time I thought about that day it was the same feeling, HATRED, I hated that asshole for what he took from us. "I'm going to go tuck Nessie in ok?" she looked up and wiped off her tears. "Yeah um, I'm going to go to bed good night." She said. "Yeah I'll see you in the morning." I started walking towards the stairs before she called to me again. "Edward?" "Yeah mom?" she smiled "I love you." I smiled back at her "I love you too. Goodnight." And with that I turned around and ran up towards Nessie's room. When I got there Nessie was sitting up looking at a picture with tears in her eyes. I knew what picture it was without even looking at it. It was the picture taken the day before the accident, in the picture we were all wearing our favorite soccer team's shirts at our old house sitting by our fireplace. We all had big smiles on our faces.

"Hey boo." I whispered to her. She looked up at me and her tears spilled over. I hated seeing her cry. "I miss him so much Eddie, so much." She cried. I walked over to her bed and pulled her into my lap. "Shhh. Boo come on don't cry boo. I know you miss him I do too. But come on we can't always be sad." I continued rocking her until her cries died down. She looked up at me a' why did he go is it because he got tired of playing with us?" how could I explain to her that an asshole of a man took her father away because of money? "No sweetie he never got tired of playing with us." I told her "than why did he die?" "Well because a bad mad played him wrong." I told her "is that why we had to move and we were left without a dad?" she asked "Yeah boo it's because of that bad man." "Do you know that man?" she asked. "Not yet." I told her. She didn't ask any more questions and just kept hugging me.

That man is going to pay he's going to pay for everything that he did to us and to my dad. The next day I went to go sell my bike. I had to get enough money for the bus drive from Chicago to New York. My mother thought that I was going to college already since I had graduated early from high school, but in reality I was going there to avenge my father's death. When my mother found out that I wanted to go to New York to study she totally flipped, said that it wasn't worth going all the way to New York t study when I could go to college there. So I decided just to leave and leave a letter explaining why I did what I did. My best friend Carter was the one to drop me off. "Hey man I really appreciate this." I told him when we got there. "No big deal E I swear just be careful man. I still don't get how you plan on getting revenge on one of the big executives out there." I laughed if only he knew. "Don't worry I'll get him." I told him "but how if it's not too much a problem to explain." "I'm going to get him where it hurts the most." I said simply.

He looked at me confused "And where is that." "He has a daughter." His expression went surprised "Really? And how do you expect to get close to his daughter?" "I looked online and found out what school she went to and asked for a scholarship-" he cut me off "Wait, wait you mean to tell me that you are going to redo your junior and senior year?" he asked surprised " Um yeah besides this school she goes to isn't like other schools." I said "What do you mean it's not like other schools?" he asked. "It's called VAA better known as Volturi Arts Academy." I told him. "You mean to tell me you are going to an Arts Academy just to get this girl to notice you?" I opened my mouth to say something else but was cut off "good luck man you'll need it and don't worry I'll look after your mom and Nessie." I smiled at that and thanked him again before I turned and walked towards the bus that I was to take.

I would be on that bus for seventeen hours, seventeen hours of planning my revenge.


	2. Complications and sightings

**A/N: I own nothing only the plot **

**I want to say thanks for the reviews and for the people who put VAA junior year on story alert it means a lot to me and also who put me on author alert as well. Again thanks and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning Angela was already gone. I got up and went to take a shower when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and opened it to reveal Jasper. I looked at him confused he had left yesterday to Florida with his parents to visit his brother. "Hey Jazz what are you doing here I thought you left to Florida yesterday?" he sighed "I'm sick and tired of pretending we're one big happy family when we're not B it's not right." I got where he came from his dad was in politics and was well known everywhere, but what was worse and why they didn't get along was because two years ago Jasper's older brother, Peter, was killed in a car accident, an accident in where Jasper was driving. He was only fifteen years old and Peter was teaching him how to drive. His father never got over the idea that his son died and he blamed everything on Jasper. I felt for Jasper when I first met him he was a loner basically but with the help of Angela we got him to open up to us. That was freshman year and we've been close ever since.

"I know Jazz, I get it, um ok you mind meeting me at the lounge we can talk there, you know the whole no guys in girls dorms and no girls in guys dorms rule." I said trying to make him smile. It worked he cracked a smile. "Thanks B I needed that, I'll see you down there and hurry up." He turned and left, I closed the door and headed towards the bathroom. When I was done I put on some comfortable jeans, a long sleeve shirt, my converse, and headed out the door. Walking down to the lounge I saw someone I thought I wouldn't see until the beginning of the school year, Maria, Maria was Jasper's girlfriend, they had been going out since last year and she was really cool, but she was supposed to be in California with her family. She hadn't seen me and started walking the opposite direction of me. I was confused so I decided to follow her, she was going towards the equipment room, and no one ever went in there. I was trying to be quiet in order not to get discovered. When I opened the door I was speechless and shocked to find Maria kissing none other than Randall, Jasper's friend and roommate. I was pissed at this point I couldn't believe that she would do this to Jasper. He loved her and I knew that it scared him to love her. I couldn't see this anymore I turned around and went to go find Angela; she would know what to do. Then I remembered I had to meet up with Jasper so I decided to text him so he wouldn't worry.

**Hey Jazz sorry something came up**

**with Ang, can we just meet up later**

**in the auditorium for practice? –B**

_Yeah sure it's cool no worries,_

_I'll see you there that way you can_

_Help me write that song. –Jazz_

**Haha ok, I'll see you there **

**luv ya –B**

_Ok, luv ya too. –Jazz_

I hated keeping things from him but if I told him this it would surely break him. I found Angela in the food court with Ben, Ben was Angela's boyfriend; they had been going out for almost two years and they made a cute couple, he was Jasper's roommate also. "Hey sleepy head you're up." Angela said. "Haha very funny, hi Ben, um do you mind if I steal Angela away from you it's kind of urgent?" I noticed Angela giving me a confused look. "Yea sure no problem I'll just see you later babe." He gave her a quick kiss and then left. I pulled her and started walking towards the equipment room hoping that slut Maria and that asshole Randall were still there, all the while trying to keep Angela quiet. I stopped walking when we were close to the room to try and shut her up, "Ok listen to me very carefully Ang, you know I would never lie to you and I wouldn't be doing this if I really needed your help, but please shut the fuck up and go towards the equipment room very slowly and open the door just enough so you can see who is inside." She looked confused but didn't ask any questions and did as I told her to do, when she got to the door she looked back at me and I just nodded my head.

She opened the door just enough and her eyes went wide. She gasped, closed the door and walked back towards me stunned. I wonder what they were doing. Now Angela isn't one to ever get mad enough to touch you but man if looks could kill I would be six feet under already. She was beyond pissed. "That fucking slut, how the fuck could she do that and with Randall, especially with him!" ok one thing was her being mad, cussing was a whole different level, Angela never cussed. I was really starting to get scared of her and that never happened, ok so maybe telling Angela wasn't a very good idea, wait what the fuck was I thinking of course it was a good idea I tell her everything. "Ang calm down." She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me B that slut is in there sucking fucking Randall's face off and you fucking want me to calm down? You have got to be shitting me."

She was fuming by now. _Ok bells think; think you have to calm her down._ "Ang listen to me I too want to go in there and rip her face off but come on we have to think about Jazz here, he doesn't know. I had to tell him I'd see him today at prac-" she cut me off "wait what do you mean I thought Jazz was in Florida?" "No he had some problems with his father again, so he decided to come back. Now listen I didn't want to tell him without you because then it wasn't only me that found her doing this but it was you also. I just don't want to hurt him more than he already is right now." she sighed " Damn B what are we going to do, you know we have to tell him because if he finds out, and then finds out that we knew, well let's just say he's gonna shit bricks." I laughed "You're an idiot you know that, and I know he has to find out that's why we'll tell him tonight at our practice, I finished the song last night after the whole fiasco with my father." "How did that go?" she asked. I took a deep breath, "Can we wait when we're with Jazz so I can tell both of you together?" I asked "Yeah sure that's fine. So, I thought you were going to Europe I guess that's not happening since you're here right?" I had to laugh at that. "Yea you're right I told him I didn't want to go anymore." We ended up going back to our room where I showed Angela the song we would be singing in the Welcome Back Jam. " So what do you think?" I asked feeling nervous, what if she didn't like it? "B this song is really good and really cute. I like it '_Wise men say only fools rush in'_ that's cute and so true I like it but do you think Jasper will still want to sing it after we tell him what we saw?"

I didn't even think of that how could I have forgotten, oh well I guess I'd have to write another song. "Great I didn't even think of that I'll start writing another song tonight while we're at practice and besides we're going to that school trip to Jersey right so I'll have plenty of time to write a new song." Every year the school provided a trip to all the students who didn't leave for summer to go to New Jersey and have a fun month there before coming back to the academy for the remainder of the summer. I had never gone because I was always away on vacation alone either at my house or in another country. We were just hanging around when we decided to go get something to eat since I had skipped breakfast. We were going down the stairs when we ran into Maria. "Maria what the hell are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Cali with for family?" I asked trying to mask my anger, well you could guess that the hulk (Ang) next to me was already not having much luck masking her anger, she was fuming "Um I decided I didn't want to spend my summer away from Jasper so I told my mom I was coming back to be with him-" I cut her off "Aren't you forgetting that Jasper went to Florida with his parents?" I didn't want to tell her that Jasper was here, not yet anyways. "I…uh…wait what are you doing here I thought you were going to be in Europe already?" I rolled my eyes I really didn't want to explain shit to her. "I decided not to go and stay with Ang we're going to Jersey with the school instead."

"Oh." Was all she said "You know what Maria I'm not in the mood right now we'll see you around." With that we kept walking. It took everything I had not to break her face right there but I knew I couldn't do anything yet not until after we talked to Jasper. Angela on the other hand had a really hard time not beating the shit out of her. "Why didn't you do anything B, you just let her walk away like that?" I knew she would be aggravated with me. I sighed "Ang I didn't do anything because come on what would happen if she saw Jasper and he saw her all beat up, she'll make up an excuse to make me look like the bad guy and then Jazz would hunt us down, and possibly kill us, ok well not literally but you get the point, just wait I know what I'm doing and she'll get what's coming to her." "You're right, well come on I'm starving." I laughed and followed her towards the cafeteria but I noticed a bus. "Hey Ang look is that the bus that transports the kids that are here for the scholarship test?" Angela turned around and saw where I was pointing at "Yea that is the bus, I heard there are like twenty trying to get the scholarship but only three will get it."

I wasn't paying attention to her I was paying attention to the guy that had just gotten off the bus. He looked to be about 6'3, he was lean, and he was wearing a Kings of Leon shirt, some dark jeans, and converse. But that's not what got my attention, he was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen, his jaw looked like it was sculpted, his lips were just begging to be kissed, and his eyes were a deep emerald green color, and his hair was the weirdest shade of brown, it almost looked a copper color, with some red in it. "Woohoo B, hey B!" that broke the contact. "What? Oh sorry um come on lets go." I said before the guy could see that I was basically ogling him. When we got to the bar I ordered a slice of pizza and a dr. pepper. When all of a sudden I felt a pair of eyes on me I turned around and was met with the deep emerald green eyes I had seen a couple of minutes before. We held each other's gaze until I had to look away. Angela and I went to go sit down but I still felt his gaze on me, I didn't dare look at him again. Angela started talking about what we would do at practice with the song, but I couldn't pay attention, I was still thinking about the guy. I guess Angela knew I wasn't paying attention and she let me know. "Really B what is your problem are you scared of telling Jazz, you know I can tell him if you want, I mean I saw her too." I sighed, "No Ang it's not that it's just I saw a guy and he was really cute but I don't know, never mind just forget it, help me with this new song that I have to write now please?" " Well we don't know for sure if you are going to have to write a new song just wait till we go see Jazz and let him decide ok?" I sighed this was going to be a long day.

When it was time to go to the auditorium for practice, I was a nervous wreck, I was dreading having to tell him but it was the right thing to do, he deserved so much better than that slut. We were talking about how we were going to tell him when we walked into the auditorium and saw none other than Maria with Jazz. Oh boy this was going to get interesting. I put on a fake smile "Hey guys" Maria said "Hey, um what are you doing here I thought we were going to rehearse Jazz?" he looked so happy "Yea I know but is it ok if Maria stays I haven't seen her since last week?" I couldn't say no to him she had to be here when I told him what a slut she was. If only Randall was here so I could get him too. Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Hey guys good thing I found you, Jazz my man-" I scoffed "Whoa B something wrong?"

I was getting angry "I don't know Randall why don't you tell us?" he was looking at me with a confused look in his face. "B what are you talking about?" Jasper asked "Ugh I can't do this anymore!" we all turned to look at Angela I looked at her with wide eyes._ I know that look oh my god, she's going to tell him!_ I thought.

"You have to open your eyes Jasper or I'll open them for you." She said Jasper just looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" she sighed and her eyes took on a sad look "She's cheating on you, and the worst part is she's cheating on you with him!" she pointed towards a surprised looking Randall. We all turned and looked at him. I couldn't read Jasper's face, but he did the last thing I would think of doing. He dropped his arm from around Maria and walked out the auditorium. "Jazz!" I screamed after him. Angela and I walked after him but I stopped turned around and looked at a stunned Maria, and walked up to her "YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her and punched her in the face. She fell back, I heard a crunch, good that bitch deserved a broken nose. I turned around and saw Randall leaning over holding his balls; if I wasn't pissed I would be laughing, after that Angela and I went after Jasper.

We had been looking for Jasper for a good hour and a half, we found Ben but he hadn't seen Jasper anywhere. I was really starting to get worried. We were outside by the pool when we heard a scream we turned to see a girl about our age with spiky black hair looking up at the gym building. We turned to look up and saw Jasper ready to jump. I was frozen, _NO! No this couldn't be happening!_ "JASPER!" I screamed "NO! JASPER DON'T JUMP!" right when he was about to jump someone pulled him back. That's all it took for us to break out sprinting towards the stairs and up to the ceiling. I couldn't see straight because of all the tears that were running down my face. When we got there I saw that it was the emerald green eyed guy I had seen earlier that had stopped him from jumping. "Thank you so much." I told him and rushed to a crying Jasper on the ground.

I hugged him to me and Angela was there too, with tears in her eyes also "Oh Jazz, why did you do it, why?" I was sobbing now. Then it hit me that I was close to losing one of my best friends, and all because of that asshole and that slut. _Just wait till I get my hands on them! _I thought. "It hurts B, it hurts so much, how could she do this to me, and I loved her. I gave her everything and this is how she repays me, and with someone who I thought was my friend!" he was sobbing also. I didn't care that we had an audience, I didn't care about anything, all I cared about was for my best friend, my brother, who was in pain. "I know Jazz, I know and I'm so sorry you're hurting, but I promise you it will get better." I told him, he looked at me "How do you know that! It will never be the same B!" he put his head back down and continued sobbing. I looked at Angela to see her looking at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. Maria and Randall were going to pay for this, if it was the last thing we did, they would pay for what they did to Jasper.

* * *

So there you have it chapter 2. Please R&R I would really appreciate it. Next chapter will be EPOV. I couldn't incorporate it here unless you wanted a really long chapter so that will be next chapter. I'll probably have that done in a couple of days but no promises, December is a busy month for me but I'll try. Thanks again. Xoxo Kaure


	3. Arrivals And Finding Out

**A/N: Thank you to lorri-cullen for the review and the advice which I did take into consideration, I hope you enjoy this chapter it's in Edwards POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's all Stephanie. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

The bus ride was exhausting as ever, but well worth it in the end. The only problem with this plan is that I would go into it not knowing what that swan chick looked like. All I knew was that she went to VAA because she was a great singer. Either way she was going to pay for what her father did to my family. As I was getting off the bus I caught a taxi to the bus stop where I had to get the bus that would transport me, with a bunch of others that were hoping to be one of the three lucky ones to receive the scholarship, to the school.

While I was walking through the tunnel that led to the bus; I wasn't looking at where I was going and ran into a person. "I'm sor-" I was cut off by a hit to the back of my head. "Look at what you made me do! You made me spill my drink!" the person who I supposed I ran into screamed at me while she still kept hitting me with what I suppose was her bag. "Ah, ah, lady please stop, I'm sorry!" I tried to stop her but she wouldn't let me. Then I heard another woman's voice "Auntie Kebi stop, c'mon stop hitting him." She said. That got the women who I learned was named Kebi stop hitting me.

"Thank you and I really am sorry for running into you I wasn't looking at where I was going." I said while extending my hand, she did the same and was elbowed by the girl who I now saw. She was a tiny thing no more than five feet tall with black spiky hair and grey eyes. The lady I knew was named Kebi was taller her but still shorter than me; she had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked at me, sighed and shook my hand. "I'm sorry for hitting you; I'm Kebi, Kebi Brandon." I looked at her; she looked very familiar "Have I seen you before, you look very familiar." I said, but before she could respond the pixie like girl answered for her. "Yea she's a famous singer, well anyways I'm Alice Brandon." She said and extended her hand and I took it "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." We started walking towards the bus stop.

"So are you also going to VAA?" I asked Alice "Yea I'm going for the scholarship also I hope I get it." I looked at Kebi and she was rolling her eyes. "Well she wouldn't be here if she would just let me pay for her school but she is so stubborn." She said. I couldn't help but smile especially since Alice thought it would be real mature to stick out her tongue at her Aunt. "I told you auntie; this is something I want to do on my own." Alice said. Now it was Kebi's turn to roll her eyes "Yea, yea whatever you're so stubborn Ali." She said with a smile.

I smiled; they reminded me of sisters instead of an aunt and niece. "So Edward where's your parent, didn't they come with you?" Alice asked breaking me out of my thoughts. "No my mom is back in Chicago." She looked at me like if I was crazy. "You do know that you need your parent's or legal guardian's signature on the application in order to take the test, right?" I looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" I asked. She just nodded, well shit if I'm screwed now. What was I going to do, I had to get into that school if it was the last thing I did. "Well I'll think of something. She rolled her eyes "Well think fast because the bus is here." She said. I looked up and sure enough the bus was there already.

We got on the bus and Alice sat next to her aunt, and the only other seat available was next to a big burly guy with brown curly hair and light blue eyes. I sat next to him and he took off his head phones. "I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarty." He said extending his hand I took it "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." "So you going for the scholarship also?" he asked. I nodded "Yea I just hope I'm one of the three that get it." "Yea me too, it would be killer." He said "So what are your talents I mean you coming here you must be good at something right?" he asked "Yea I play the piano, I don't know about singing my mom says I'm good but I mean that's my mom she's supposed to say that right? And I play the guitar." I said. "That's cool I sing but mostly it's playing the drums and also the guitar." He said.

We started to get to know each other better. I learned that he had a little sister like me and her name was Kaure** [:)****]** and that his parents didn't approve of him going to VAA but that his mother still signed the application in order for him to take the test, because she saw that this was something that he wanted to do. Emmett looked intimidating but he was more of a big brother type of guy and you really can't find a guy with dimples intimidating. He was a kid at heart. We talked until we got to the school. While we were getting down the bus I looked around and saw that it was almost deserted. "Is it summer for them already?" I asked Alice after presenting her to Emmett. "Yea but they are all leaving this Friday to New Jersey and the three who get the scholarship go too." She said while jumping up and down Kebi, Emmett, And me were laughing at her.

All of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me. I turned looking for the source when I was met with brown eyes. She must have been the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, some jeans and converse. She had full lips and brown hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. She looked away and started talking with another girl. I couldn't stop looking at her. I don't know how long I was staring at her until I received a punch on the arm "Ow!" I said holding my arm and looking at Emmett "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm. "Well we've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." He said, Alice was giggling. "Something that's going to change your life is going to happen that will change your life." She said and skipped over to Kebi. Emmett and I stared after her with weird expressions on our faces. "What did-" I cut him off "I don't know, c'mon lets go." We got our bags and made our way towards the school where a man with long black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail and a nice suit "Welcome to VAA, I am the principle . I hope you all try your hardest since only three of the twenty of you will get the scholarship. I'm going to leave things with Heidi my assistant and I will be back to announce the winners a little later." He said and left.

"Yes well you just have to come up sign in and we will show you to the classroom." She said. While everyone was checking in, I still had to wish for some miracle that would let me take the test. "Um excuse me Mr. Cullen but I'm afraid you can't take the test." She said. "Why not?" I asked "Uh well Mr. Volturi never got an approval from a parent or legal guardian." She said. "Is there a way that I can talk to ?" I asked. "Sure right this way." She led me down a corridor and into an office. "Wait right here." She said and disappeared into the office. _Fuck I'm screwed._ I thought what was I going to tell the principle in order for him to let me take the test? "Mr. Volturi will see you now." Heidi said opening the door to let me in. "Thank you." I said while walking into the office. "Ah Mr. Cullen what can I do for you?" Mr. Volturi asked. "I was wondering if there was a possibility that I could take the test without my mother's signature, it's just that she forgot and she's in Chicago-" he cut me off "I'm sorry but we can't have you take the test without a parent or legal guardian's signature." He said. I was about to give up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Volturi but there is a lady here that says she's Mr. Cullen's guardian." Heidi said. I looked at her with a confused look until I saw Kebi walk in, glaring at me. My eyes went wide, especially when she started to walk over to me with her purse raised._ Oh boy here we go again._ I thought as I braced myself for the hit. "Oh you little brat!" she said while she hit me. "I get a call from your mother who is worried sick that you're not home and that you might be here." She said. "Ah, ah I'm sorry! Ow please stop." I tried to play along but her purse really hurt. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Kebi this brat's godmother and legal guardian while he's staying here." She said shaking the principle's hand. "Wait but aren't you Miss. Brandon's guardian?" Mr. Volturi asked. "Yes I am but I am also his, and his mother after I speak to her tonight will send you a letter tomorrow with her signature saying she names me legal guardian of him until he graduates next year." Wow Kebi was good. Mr. Volturi just nodded "Of course, but for now you will need to sign his application so he can take the test." He said handing Kebi my application where she signed it.

"Thank you and I'll show him to the classroom." Kebi said. I stood up and shook Mr. Volturi's hand "Thank you Mr. Volturi you don't know how much this means to me." "No worries son, now go and take your test." He said with a wave of his hand.

Kebi and I stood up and left, when we were in the corridors I stopped her. "Kebi you seriously don't know how much what you did in there means to me, if you ever need anything just ask." I said to her. "I want one thing please." She said with tears in her eyes. I was getting worried. "Please, please take care of Alice while she's here, see Alice is special and people tend to make fun of her and treat her differently, just please I need someone to protect her here while I can't" she had tears running down her face "Don't worry Kebi I will protect Alice like she was my own sister." I said "Thank you Edward really thank you, you don't know how much that means to me. C'mon you have a test to take" she said leading me to a classroom where Heidi was. She handed me the test, I took it and sat down next to Emmett.

An hour and a half later and I was finished. I went outside the classroom to wait for Emmett and Alice to finish. I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful brown eyed girl that I had seen. I wanted to see her again; hopefully I would get to see her soon. "Hey Edward." Emmett said "What's up Em." I asked. "So how do you think you did?" he asked. "Man Emmett I seriously don't know, I mean I think I should have taken longer to check my answers don't you think?" I asked. Alice was the one to answer, "Don't worry Edward it will be fine trust me." And oddly enough I did. "Thanks Alice." I sighed, "Okay you guys can come back in we have the results." Mr. Volturi said. We went to sit down; Mr. Volturi had three folders in his hand "Alright I want to congratulate these three students for getting a perfect score on this test." "Congratulations to Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, and-" I held my breath, this was it, I thought "Liam Rodríguez, congratulations again and see you next semester." I let out my breath. I didn't get in. I couldn't believe this; this was not part of- "Wait Mr. Volturi, sir there was one more student that got a perfect score as well." Heidi said handing him a folder. "Are you sure Heidi?" Mr. Volturi asked. "Positive sir I graded it myself." "Alright, well I guess four students will be getting the scholarship, the last student to be receiving a scholarship to VAA is Mr. Edward Cullen. Congratulations again to the four scholars, if you could please go and find Maggie she will show you your rooms." He said and left, I was in shock I got in; I couldn't believe this I actually got in.

"Edward?" Alice asked. I said nothing as I met her gaze. I was asking her the question with my eyes. "Yes Edward you got in." she said. I shook my head, she looked at me confused. "No Alice WE got in." I said jumping up and grabbing her spinning her while she squealed. "We all got in, now that's what I'm talking about." Emmett boomed. "Hey Em not so loud." I said. "Anyways come on lets go find Maggie." We got our things and went to find Maggie. It turned out that Maggie was Mr. Volturi's mom and she made us call her mom. Emmett and I were assigned a room with three other guys, wow that was going to be crowded. Alice got a room with two other girls that I really didn't catch the names of, because I was too busy thinking of the brown eyed girl I had seen earlier. I decided to take a walk to see if I could see her again. After looking for more than an hour I decided to go to the roof of the gym building.

I had been there for a little over half an hour when I heard a scream followed by "JASPER! NO JASPER DON'T JUMP!" I looked around and saw a figure about to jump off the building. I didn't think twice I rushed over to the figure and pulled it from the edge, I saw that it was a guy with blond hair. "Man are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked him "That's what I wanted." Was all he said before he started crying. Man this guy's life must be fucked up if he wanted to end it. I ran my hand through my hair, when I heard footsteps behind me; I turned around and saw that it was the brown eyed girl from the morning. Her eyes were filled with tears. She walked up to me. "Thank you, thank you so much." She said and ran over to the guy on the ground, she was followed by another girl with brown hair but she had glasses on. They crouched down and hugged him. They were whispering something in his ear. I felt a hand on my arm and looked down; Alice was there with tears in her eyes.

I opened my arms and she sobbed into my chest. "Ali what's wrong?" I asked her. "I was so scared Edward I was looking for you when I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, when all of a sudden I look up and I see him about to jump, the first thing I thought of was to scream. I was afraid he was going to jump." She said, I rubbed her back "It's okay Alice at least you did scream if not I wouldn't have seen him, you saved him Ali, you saved him." I told her, before I could say anything else we were interrupted by the brown haired girl with glasses. I looked around for the other girl but she was gone as was the guy I had saved. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much what you did means to us." She said wiping her tears away. "It's no problem really, I was just at the right place at the right time." I said "Thank you again, Jasper had just found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him with his friend, but my friend and I didn't think he would do something like this." She said "Whoa that's tough, I hope he gets better I really do." Something she said caught my attention.

"Wait did you say his name was Jasper?" "Yes, why?" she asked "He's my roommate that's why. I'm Edward Cullen and this is Alice Brandon." I said. "Oh Alice thank you as well, if you hadn't of screamed than we would never have seen him." She said. "No problem really I'm just glad he's ok." Alice said. "I'm Angela Webber." She said sticking her hand out. I took it and shook hands with her, Alice did the same thing. "I know we're roommates." Alice said "Oh well the girl that left with Jasper and Ben, that's your other roommate Bella, Bella Swan." She said and I froze. No, no this couldn't be happening SWAN as in Charlie Swan's daughter? No this couldn't be happening. The girl I saw this morning couldn't be the same girl I have been looking for to get revenge for what happened to my father. The girl I couldn't get out of my head couldn't be that assholes daughter. Alice noticed my reaction to what Angela said. I just shook my head. I couldn't believe this. I knew one thing for sure.

I was so screwed.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it Ch. 3, hope you enjoyed it. I want to say that Ch.4 is being written but I don't know if I'll be able to post soon Finals are this week and since its almost Christmas it's going to be tough but I'll try. Please Read and Review. Thanks again. Xoxo Kaure **


	4. Explanations and Beatdowns

**A/N: IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH COLLEGE ITS A HASSEL BUT I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY NO WORRIES THERE I KNOW I PROMISED THREE CHAPTERS AND THEY ARE IN THE PROGRESS OF BEING TYPED, I JUST THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD WANT THIS CHAPTER AFTER BEING FINISHED. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND IM GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR. PLEASE KAURE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES**

**SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE ;)**

* * *

BPOV

Ben and I helped Jasper to his room while Angela stayed back and talked with the green eyed guy and the short pixie girl. "C'mon Jasper" I said while helping him down the stairs. "B, why don't you just leave me here, I don't want to go back to my room." He said. I rolled my eyes and kept myself from crying, I couldn't believe that I almost lost my best friend, my brother.

When we got back to his room with a lot of whining from Jasper, I was pissed to see Randall there pacing back and forth. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed at him. He stopped pacing and turned to look at us, but before he could say anything a fist connected with his face, I looked to see livid Jasper. I was shocked in place I couldn't move and by the looks of it neither could Ben. He didn't stop there he walked over to Randall, picked him up and started punching him with everything he had.

"You fucker! How could you, after everything I did for you, you go and pull this shit!"

He punched him in the gut Randall fell to the ground.

"Jazz, man stop please." Randall gasped out.

"Stop? You fucking want me to stop! What about you, huh, nothing could stop you from fucking Maria huh? You asshole."

I knew I had to stop Jasper before he hurt Randall even more. Even if I didn't like Randall, I rushed forward to try and pry Jasper off of Randall. "Jasper stop!" he wouldn't listen "Jasper! C'mon Jasper stop!" I looked back at Ben "Ben don't just stand there, do something." He rushed over to try and help Randall when all of a sudden he was punched in the gut by Randall.

_Great._

I didn't know what else to do so I rushed out in hopes of finding some help and ran straight into a hard chest or wall more like it. "Whoa are you ok?" when I looked up I was met with the green eyes, I had forgotten he had asked me a question. "Huh, oh yea I am but please help I've tried everything and nothing works." I said. He looked at me with a confused look until we heard a loud crash.

We ran back to the room and found Randall laying on the now broken coffee table, with jasper standing above him, fists clenched and breathing heavily.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

The green eyed guy ran over to check on Randall "He's still breathing." He said. Randall made a groaning sound and tried to get up; Jasper saw and made a move towards him. I rushed over and started pushing Japer in the other direction. "Stop Jasper! Calmate!" I screamed at him, we had learned Spanish not only from spending our freshman vacation in Mexico, but Felix my chef was Mexican, Jasper looked down at me.

"No mas, no more Jasper." I said

He looked at Randall "Get a new fucking room Randall, you're dead to me." With that he walked out of the room, I looked over at Ben apologetically and ran after Jasper. "Jasper espera, wait up." I caught his arm, "No me escuchaste? I said stop." He looked at me with guilty eyes. "Perdoname B. I'm sorry it's just he pissed me off." His eyes got glassy. "Hey." I whispered "That asshole deserved it." He cracked a smile and his tear slipped "Yea he did." We sat down on the stairs leading up to the rooms.

I saw Angela walking towards us with the pixie like girl from earlier. "Hey B. whoa Jazz what happened to your hands?"

"Jazz here thought it would be a good idea to go all ape shit on Randall, I must admit it was pretty funny. Oh and he kicked him out." Angela's eyes went wide

"Oh shit seriously?"

"Yea and that asshole punched Ben in the gut when he was only trying to help." Whoops bad idea, Angela looked about to kill somebody, but before she could say anything, Ben spoke up from the top of the staircase "I'm fine Ang really." Angela rushed to him. If there was one person I didn't have to worry about it was Angela, Ben loved her to death. We turned to give them their privacy.

I looked at the pixie girl standing in front of us. "I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't have screamed we would have never seen Jasper." I said extending my hand towards her. "No problem, really like my friend said I was in the right place at the right time." She said while shaking my hand "I'm Bella, Bella Swan, and this is Jasper Whitlock." I said pointing at Jasper who wasn't really paying attention, I nudged him. "Huh? Oh hello." He said.

"I'm Alice Brandon, your roommate." She said. "Oh, that's cool." We were quite for a while until Ben and Angela decided to join us. "Hey Ben what happened to Randall did that guy help him?" I asked. "Yea Randall was pretty fucked up, and that guy um Edwin-" he was cut off by Alice. "Edward." "Yea Edward helped him to the hospital wing." "Um and where is the hospital wing I should really go look for Edward." Alice asked. I told her how to get there and she left, I turned to look at Jasper and he was staring after Alice with a confused look.

"Hey Jasper you want to leave these two love birds and go get a bite to eat? I'm sure mom will make us he delicious chicken sandwiches' she knows we love so much." I said and he smiled. "Come on then let's go- wait isn't it a little too late though?"

"Has that ever stopped us before and besides it what like seven?" we stood up and I turned to see Angela and Ben "We'll see you guys later." I said and headed towards the cafeteria, and just how I knew mom was there.

"Mom." I said, she looked up with a smile on her face that wavered a little when she saw Jasper. "Belly, Jazzy, what a pleasant surprise." Mom also known as Maggie was the sweetest old lady you could have ever met and was the only one who got away with calling us those ridiculous nicknames. "Hey mom." we said "Let me guess, chicken sandwiches?" she asked. We nodded. "So mom how have you been?" I asked, "I've been good sweetie what about you?" before I could answer her she interrupted me. "Jasper Whitlock what on earth happened to your hands?" mom screamed.

Oh boy. Jasper pulled his hands back and stared at me with wide eyes, I just stared back. What else was I supposed to do? "Answer me young man, what happened to your hands?" mom looked really, I don't think I had ever seen mom mad before.

"I…uh…" he stuttered

"Jasper."

He hung his head, mom was one of the people that Jasper respected and had a really close relationship with. She helped him just like we did when he was a shell of himself. He had so much respect for her it was crazy. I knew for sure jasper hated himself now more than ever knowing the way mom was talking to him, he hated the fact that he had disappointed her, it was written all over his face when he looked up to look at her in the face.

"I got in a fight." He whispered

"With who?"

"Randall."

Mom sighed. I decided to leave them and took my sandwich and drink and went over to sit by the pool. I dipped my feet in the pool, the water was warm and the sky was clear of clouds but was full of stars. I couldn't stop thinking about the green eyed guy, the godlike creature from this morning and this afternoon, and this night. I was in deep thought that I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me until they spoke up.

"Hey" his voice startled me so much I literally jumped and fell in the pool with a loud splash. When I surfaced, I saw a lighter looking Jasper. I narrowed my eyes at him

"Oh Jazz you are so dead." I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter. "B you should have seen your face." He said, he started laughing so hard that I had to crack a smile; it was good seeing him be so carefree after everything that happened.

"Shut up Jasper and help me up." He reached down still laughing; I decided to get some revenge. I jumped up and pulled him in; he landed with a loud splash. Now it was my turn to laugh.

When he surfaced I stopped laughing once I saw the look on his face. I knew that look, I hated that look, it was a look that said 'you're dead.' Oh boy this couldn't end well. My thoughts were confirmed when all he said was one word.

"Run."

I squealed and started swimming as fast as I could away from him. I felt him getting closer. I felt a hand on my ankle; I screamed and was pulled under water. When I emerged Jasper was laughing "Jasper you idiot, you freaking suck." "Come on B you have to admit that was funny." He said still chuckling, I smiled but then sighed.

"So now that we're in here I have to ask, are you ok?"

"I will be, don't worry, it hurts I won't lie it feels like someone is tearing me apart limb for limb, I loved her, shit I still love her even after what she did, but I'll be fine, I'm not going to lie I really thought she was the one." He trailed off the sadness coming back.

"Hey none of that Jasper Whitlock, 'the one' is out there somewhere for you ok?" he nodded "So what did mom say to you?" I asked. He sighed "Nothing she was disappointed that I hit Randall." I bit my lip

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you do it?"

I wanted to know what led him to the gym roof; I wanted to know why he thought that was his only choice. He looked at me and then down at the water and sighed, I looked at my hands that were under the water.

"I don't know" he whispered.

"I felt everything crumbling under me, I just kept thinking 'the pain won't go away, the pain won't go away, why won't it go away?' I didn't really think until I was already up on the roof ledge looking down, then the only thought running through my head was 'I can end the pain, if I just take one step. One step and everything would go away, the fight with my father, the looks of pity from my mother, the constant reminders of Peter, Randall and Maria's betrayal, just everything, that just everything would disappear, that it would be like my cuts, less painful."

I was in tears just remembering his scars. After the accident, and when the fights with his father started, Jasper started cutting himself to get rid of the pain; it had started with his wrists but then developed into his arms as well. He had scars. When I found out I couldn't have imagined how hard his life was and is, he had stopped by himself but the reminder was always there, a constant reminder.

"Jazz-" I choked out, I couldn't finish my sentence because I was crying so much. I didn't know he felt that way, I felt him moving towards me, I couldn't stop sobbing the pain I felt was unbearable. He put his arms out and I threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe it; I had almost lost him today.

"Bella, please Bells calm down."

I hiccupped

"How can I calm down Jasper? You almost killed yourself tonight. I almost lost you; do you know how I felt? I could feel that something was wrong, we looked for hours Jasper, and you were nowhere to be found. Do you know what I felt when I heard Alice scream? I felt helpless when I saw you up on that ledge looking so determined to jump, a part of me died that instant I kept thinking we we're too late. Then I saw you being pulled away from the ledge and I kept thanking god for giving you a second chance, I thanked the guy that pulled you away from the ledge for letting me keep my brother longer. Jasper we almost lost you tonight, did you even think what you would have done to us if that guy hadn't pulled you off the edge and you did jump and die? Angela, Me, Ben, and Mom? It would have killed us Jasper; we would have died with you in that moment as well. Jazz we love you and we want to help, like we did when we first met." I couldn't stop rambling; Jasper had tears in his eyes as well.

"Bella I'm sorry B, you don't know how sorry I am, I didn't think of the consequences of my actions, but Bella I was in a dark place, I could literally feel it eating me alive, I'm so sorry for what I put you guys through, I never meant for any of this to happen, but you have to understand me Bella what they did to me was horrible, that kind of betrayal." He said.

"Jazz I understand-" he cut me off

"No you don't Bella this hasn't happened to you."

"Ok no it hasn't but you have to understand that there were better ways of dealing with this situation instead of trying to kill yourself. I know how much Randall and Maria hurt you but there were better ways." I still had tears running down my face. We stayed quiet for a while.

"I am sorry B, next time I'll come to you, Angela, or mom about my problems instead of trying to see if I can fly." He smiled.

"Not funny Jazz."

"Oh come on B I'm here ok, that's all that matters."

"Yeah and I promise nothing like this is ever going to happen I'll make sure of that, no one will hurt you like they hurt you Jazz I promise." He smiled.

"Ok B whatever you say, anyways you wanna get out it's starting to get cold and if I get sick I swear B it's all your fault." My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open, he smiled.

"My fault? Who was the one that scared me half to death?"

"Hey I resent that all I said was 'hey' it's not my fault you were in LaLa land and weren't paying attention to your surroundings."

I was about to say something when we were interrupted. "Hey guys we were looking all over for you, what the hell are you guys doing in the pool?" we turned to see Angela, Ben, Alice, the guy I now knew was Edward, and another bigger guy with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. He would look really intimidating at first glance if it wasn't for the fact that when he smiled he had these huge dimples.

"Just going for a midnight swim Ang." I said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just get out before Mr. Volturi finds you in there when he does his night strolls."

We got out with the help of Ben, "Well anyways what time is it?" I asked Angela.

"Its 8:30."

"Ok well come on I want to go change, Jazz go change and meet us at the warehouse."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a quick salute

"Yes Ma'am." He took off before I could smack him

"Jackass!" I screamed after him. He chuckled.

"So I'm guessing he's in a better mood?" Angela asked

I sighed "Yea he talked to mom and then we had a long and I mean long talk, after he threw me in the pool." They laughed "So not funny." I grumbled

"Ok B so what's this about going to the warehouse?" Ben asked

"I was just thinking that we could go chill for a while you know after everything that happened Jazz needs this, we can do a song or just chill, you know mess around or something." I turned to Alice, Edward, and the burly guy, "You guys are welcomed to come if you want." They nodded

"Well I'm going to go change. Angela you coming or do you want to stay with Ben?"

"I'll go with you, its ok right ben?" he nodded.

"Well we'll meet you there then." He nodded and gave her a quick kiss. I rolled my eyes and pulled her away walking towards the school building

"Come on lover girl there will be plenty of time for that later." They chuckled and she blushed.

"Damn it Bella really." She growled

"Sorry but damn you guys are all over each other twenty-four seven."

We hit the corridors and before she could say anything we heard voices.

"Jazzy please he meant nothing to me, I love you and only you." I was Maria. That bitch had the nerve to say something like that to him after everything she put him through, Angela must have heard her too because she looked on the verge of killing somebody. She was about to step around the corner when I stopped her and shook my head. "Wait." I whispered she was reluctant but nodded anyways.

"Love me? You fucking love me? Oh that's rich Maria, you never loved me, you only loved my money, if you really truly loved me like you say you do, you never would have cheated on me with Randall. Of all the guys it had to be him? Anyways it's way too fucking late to apologize." I smiled.

"Jasper come on it didn't mean anything what happened with Randall was a fucking mistake, it's always been you." Wow someone was desperate. I couldn't just stand here and take her bullshit anymore I turned the corner and stalked up to her and punched her in the face again.

"Fucking Bitch!" I stalked over to where she landed on the ground and picked her up by her hair and continued punching her anywhere and everywhere I could. She got me by the hair and slapped me, it stung but that wasn't going to stop me from showing her that you don't mess with one of my loved ones and get away with it.

"How could you after everything that happened you think he will take your sorry ass back? After what you and that dipshit Randall did to him wow you are desperate huh you SLUT!" I punched her in the gut and then I felt myself being lifted off of her by the waist, I tried to pull away but my attempts were useless Jasper had a death grip on my waist almost painful.

"Bella stop she's not worth it." Jasper said

"Jazz let me go! That Bitch! JAZZ!" but he wouldn't budge. Maria was standing up from the ground all the while wiping her mouth that was bleeding as well as her nose, I got a satisfied look on my face but I couldn't help but think that she deserved so much more.

"You'll pay for this you psycho!" she screamed at me. I made a launch towards her but was stopped by Jasper. "Is that a threat you whore!" I screamed at her.

"No it's a promise."

* * *

**For those of you who dont know spanish:**

**CALMATE- Calm down**

**NO ME ESCUCHASTE- Didn't you hear me **

**PERDONAME- Forgive me**

**ESPERA- Wait**

**NO MAS- No more **

**WOW SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK. WHAT DO YOU THINK MARIA WILL DO? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER IS STILL IN BELLAS POV AND THAT WILL COME OUT IN THE FOLLOWING WEEK BUT NO PROMISES SORRY. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. XOXO KAURE **


	5. Aftermath and Conversations

A/N:IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, THE ENDING OF SCHOOL AND ALL THE OTHER STUFF REALLY HAD ME ON WRITERS BLOCK FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS AND IT SUCKED BUT I GOT MY MOJO BACK AND HAVE TWO ALMOST THREE CHAPTERS FINISHED AND EDITED AND WILL BE POSTING THE REST WHEN I GET THE CHANCE.

I'M HOPING NOW THAT I HAVE MY LAPTOP I WILL BE UPDATING FREQUENTY BUT I DON'T PROMISE ANYTHING.

I STARTED SCHOOL ALREADY AND MY SCHEDULE IS HECTIC WITH THE AMOUNT OF CLASSES I AM TAKING BUT THE UPDATES WILL COME. I WILL NOT LEAVE MY STORY UNFINISHED I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS.

I AM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY, I GOT THE IDEA AFTER WATCHING _AGAINST THE WALL_ (AWESOME SERIES I WATCH IT EVERY SUNDAY) AND I REMEMBER READING SOMETHING SIMILAR IN A BOOK, BUT I CAN'T REALLY REMEMBER BUT IM TWISTING IT AND MAKING IT MY OWN.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES, BUT OH HOW I WISH I OWNED EDWARD! * I'LL OWN HIM BUT IN MY DREAMS*

* * *

**Ch 5 Aftermath and Conversations**

BPOV

After I calmed down and Maria removed herself from the picture, we still decided to go hang out.

"Are you sure you're still up for it Jazz?"

"Yea B I'll be ok." He said

I nodded and headed to the girls dormitories with Angela right behind me.

"I can't believe that witch!" Angela said after getting a good distance away from Jasper.

"Yea I know… but did you see her face! That slut will need reconstructive surgery if she ever wants to look a fraction of what she used to look like." We looked at each other and both bend over laughing knowing that it was the truth.

"Aren't you worried though?" Ang asked after we both controlled our laughter.

"About?" I asked

"Her 'Promise' I mean she looked thoroughly pissed"

I scoffed. "Yea like that bitch can do anything to me even a fraction as bad as I can do to her."

By this time we had gotten back to the room and I was getting ready to take a quick shower.

"That's true." Angela said while nodding.

"Ok well I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll go ok?" I asked

"Sure no problem." She said while lying on her bed.

After I was done I walked out and started getting ready while Angela looked through one of her magazines. When I was done we headed towards the corridors where Jasper was already waiting for us.

"Damn and I thought I took long to get ready." He said

"Shut it Whitlock it takes time to look this good." I said with a mock serious face.

"Yea and… whoa B if I thought my hands were bad look at yours." He said while looking down. I followed his eyes to my hands and sure enough I had cuts and bruises on my knuckles.

"Shit I didn't even notice, but now that I think about it, they are throbbing a little bit." I said

"Are you sure you're still up for going to hang out?" Angela asked

I waved her off "Yea it's no problem I'll just put some ice on them when we get to the warehouse, don't worry I'll be ok."

I looked at Jasper and saw that he was still staring at my hands, I put them down.

"It's nothing really Jazz." But he wasn't listening.

"It's my fault I'm so sorry, I make mistake after stupid mistake I I-" he was rambling

I cut him off "Jasper listen to me ok it's not your fault. What that bitch did and what I did to her it's not your fault ok."

He nodded but I knew he was going to beat himself over it for a long time. I sighed and started walking toward the warehouse, we had found the warehouse our freshman year, we pulled some strings and made it our hang out spot, and we had everything there that we needed.

Four microphones, an electric guitar, bass guitar, acoustic guitar, a set of drums, and my favorite an upright piano. Our spot was well hidden behind a wall of boxes. We also had a mini fridge filled with junk food and drinks and some bean bag, and a box full of notebooks and music sheets.

It was like our own small studio except for all the recording equipment that was missing. We always came here when classes ran short or when we had an off day and just needed a quiet place to write music and try it out. When we got there we Ben was sitting on the drums and Edward was on the piano, while the burly guy and Alice where sitting on the bean bags.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Ben asked

"Yea we thought you guys ditched us or something." Alice said

"Nope we ran into a problem and took care of it no worries." I said waving them off. Bad idea Ben caught sight of my hands.

"Whoa B what happened to your knuckles." He asked. I sighed I really didn't want to get into an explanation even though I knew I had to tell him sooner rather than later, I just didn't want to make Jasper even guiltier. "Long story short I punched Maria in the face a couple of times." I finally said.

"A _couple _of times? Yea sure with the reconstructive surgery she's bound to have I wouldn't say a couple of times." Oh Angela how I loved her so so much. I'm guessing someone caught the sarcasm right. No? Well it was there.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Edward and the big burly guy whose name I still didn't know. "Hi I'm Bella." I said completely ignoring Angela's last reemark. The burly guy came over and instead of just saying his name he picked me up and crushed me to him. I gasped "Uh I can't breathe." He let me down and I gasped for air.

"Sorry about that. I'm Emmett McCarty." He said as I waved him off.

"It's ok just warn a girl next time." I said smiling. I turned to Edward and noticed him staring at me with a weird expression on his face. I shrugged it off not knowing really what to make of it.

"Hi, I would shake your hand but yea-" I said while lifting up my hands to see them closer. I had some cuts and bruises and they were throbbing.

"It's fine, I'm Edward Cullen." He said while sitting down on one of the bean bags. In that moment Angela came over with an ice pack from the refrigerator and handed it to me to place over my hands. As soon as the ice pack touched my knuckles, the pain seized a little.

We lounged around just messing with the instruments and getting to know Edward, Alice, and Emmett. We learned that Alice was an only child, but that her parents were really wealthy, with them both being entrepreneurs.

"If your parents are entrepreneurs then why did you ask for a scholarship instead of them paying for your schooling?" Angela asked her. I kind of wanted to know as well.

"They didn't believe that performing arts were jobs, I want to be a dancer. They think I'm incapable and ungrateful for not choosing to follow their steps in entrepreneurship." She said with a shrug. "That's why now I'm living with my aunt, I think it's pathetic actually how they single me out just because I don't want to be bitter all my life like they are." I smiled, for a small girl Alice sure was tough.

We learned that Emmett had a younger sister named Kaure and that his dad practically disowned him when he found out that he wanted to attend VAA because he thought that the performing arts were only for girls.

It didn't really bother Emmett so much because he didn't get along so well with his father anyways, he was only worried that now he couldn't look after his mother and sister like he would like to, but that for once he was doing something to make himself happy and not something to make his father happy.

"I got tired of 'Emmett when you grow up you will be this' or 'Emmett you have to go to this school' or my favorite 'Emmett you have to date this girl because of her social status.' That's where I drew the line; really he was telling me who to date? That was low even for him." Emmett said.

We all nodded I sympathized for him but at the same time I was jealous. I wished my father would at least tell me or show me he cared an ounce of the things I wanted, or at least put his two cents in and give me advice, but I knew that would never happen.

"I just hate that we ended how we did I love my father I really do but enough was enough I wasn't going to let him dictate my life any more than he had. I just wish that my mother and sister had come with me, that munchkin is my life, I would do anything for her and to know that I left her behind kills me, but at the end of the day I know that I am doing this for her as well to show her not get pushed by our father, to pursuit her dreams like I am and to really follow her dreams." He shrugged

Hearing him say that was really touching, you could tell that he really missed his mother and sister by the way he talked about them with so much love and adoration.

"So why are you, I mean what is it that you like?" I asked.

"Singing mostly but I can play the guitar, drums and I like to act, I love the theatre, my mom used to take us a lot, but stopped when my father found out. I still took Kaure behind my father's back though, she loved it." He responded.

"That's cool." I said.

"So how about you Edward what's your story?" Ben asked. Now there was the story I really wanted to know, I wanted to know who this guy was that I couldn't for the life of me get out of my head, and out of my thoughts.

"Well there's nothing to big really. It was actually my father's dream for me to come to the city and study at VAA. He knew my passion for the arts and thought it would be an awesome idea to come here." He said while sort of looking uncomfortable.

"Oh that's cool that you have a supportive father, I bet he must be proud that you got in." I said.

The look he gave me when he turned to look at me would have literally crawling under a rock for my life. I didn't know what to feel, if fear was the better option of confusion. I learned the reason behind the look with the four words that followed my statement.

"My father is dead." He said, and got up and left the warehouse without looking back at any of us.

I think we were all shocked to hear that, but for some reason I ached for him because I knew how it felt to lose a parent. I didn't pay attention to anything the others said after that, my mind was wandering to Edward and the way he had looked at me with so much hatred; it felt like it was directed to me. I didn't know why but, I felt the need to go and look for him and make sure he was ok, I wanted for him to be ok. With that last thought I was mad at myself and also mad at him, how could it be that he could make me think these thoughts without doing anything to me physically. I decided to just go and get things straighten up in my mind.

"Well guys I'm out of here I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and got up.

"Are you sure B." Angela asked me with a worried look.

"I'm sure." I said. She nodded and went back to talking with the others. Alice looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and she looked away.

I got out of there and started walking all the while thinking of Edward and what he had said. I had been spacing out for a while I didn't register where I was going until I was at the soccer field we had. I sat down on one of the benches and looked out towards the field. I was so ready to go back to the practices and the games.

I don't know how long I was there when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked to the right and four rows down I saw a figure just sitting there like I was doing. I squinted my eyes and noticed that it was Edward. I contemplated going down there and talking to him, when I remembered that if it wasn't for him, Jasper would probably not be here. Swallowing the lump in my throat I got up and walked towards him.

I think he heard me coming because his whole composure changed the moment he heard my footsteps draw nearer and nearer.

"Hey." I said while sitting down next to him. He didn't acknowledge me. I looked at him and started to speak again. "Listen I'm sorry for back there I had no idea that your father had passed away." He still didn't say anything; he kept staring out towards the field.

"Do you play?" I asked.

Nothing.

I was getting kind of tired of being ignored; it was actually starting to piss me off. I threw my hands up in the air and groaned.

"Ok fine if you are going to be that way I'll leave you alone." I got up and started walking away, I got all the way up the stadium stairs and then I remembered why I had bothered with him in the first place. Resigning myself, I turned around and headed back towards him. When I was next to him again I didn't sit down I just looked at him for a while not saying anything. I bit my lip trying to figure out the best way to say things when he finally spoke up.

"Do you always do that?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. "Do what?"

He pointed to my lip that was still wedged between my teeth. I released it without thinking twice about it.

"Uh yea it's a habit I picked up from my mom when I was little." The thought of my mom made my heart ache. I didn't know I was holding my chest until he pointed it out.

"Are you ok?" I nodded not saying anything else. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Look I just came back to tell you something." He didn't say anything so I continued talking.

"Thanks. For saving Jasper I mean. That means a lot to us, I just don't know what I would do if he had actually jumped. You don't know how grateful I am that you were up on the gym roof tonight and saved my brother." I wiped some tears that escaped. He turned to look at me

"I didn't do it for you." He snapped. I looked at him confused.

"I didn't say that you did it for me. Where did you get that from?" I asked. I was suddenly getting pissed at him.

"The way you speak, makes me think that the whole world should bow down to you or something." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You did not just say that. Who do you think you are making assumptions of me like that, you don't even fucking know me." I had literally jumped to my feet.

We stared at each other for a while not saying anything, I was trying to calm down before I did something stupid, but he had pushed me too far and I didn't even know him.

"I don't need to know who you are, to know your kind." He finally said.

"My kind and what kind is that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Stuck up spoiled brats who get whatever they want because of who their 'daddy' is" he said like if it was an obvious thing.

"You don't know a thing about me or who my 'daddy' is, so I would appreciate it if you didn't go around making assumptions about something you know nothing about." I spat out.

I got up and started walking away without looking back. I was fuming, I was pissed, it was literally to the point that I wished Maria was there so I could beat the shit out of her again, to use her like a punch bag and get rid of all that pent up anger I had, to let some steam out.

But what frustrated me the most, what pissed me off even more was that while I was walking back towards the dormitories, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward fucking Cullen!


End file.
